


Please, Just This Once?

by EllenaMckelles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenaMckelles/pseuds/EllenaMckelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talking Harry into some things are incredibly difficult these days. But when Draco wants something, he gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Just This Once?

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up fluff. Simply straight fluff.

Harry sat quietly in his study, a random novel open on his lap and a single malt scotch in his left hand. Work had been stressful and he was taking the time to wind himself down. There was a little knock at the door, Harry looked up. Usually, he was left undisturbed in his study. This newfound bravery to enter was new. He grunted an approval and a platinum blonde man tread lightly across the room. Harry smirked lightly and allowed the young man to sit down on his lap. His silver-bright eyes glinted slightly in the candlelight. He slid a hand down Harry's arm, slid his tongue over his lips and took a breath to speak.

"No, Draco." Harry said quietly.

Draco look scandalized. "But Harry, I haven't asked you anything."

Harry smiled. "No you haven't, but I know exactly what you're going to ask."

The blonde slid delicately off Harry's lap. "You know, you are no fun."

"Of course I'm no fun, I'm the serious one in this relationship."

Draco rolled his eyes and stamped out of the room.

 

_...the next morning..._

"Harr-"

"No, Draco."

"But I haven't even—"

" _No_ , Draco."

"Please, Harry?"

" _ **No**_ , Draco."

Draco slumped in his chair. "You really are no fun."

"I know, Draco. Again, I am the serious half of this relationship."

 

_...a fortnight later..._

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry said suddenly. "I can feel you staring at me, and honestly, its getting creepy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do I want? I want you to do it."

"Do what?"

Draco slid on top of Harry. "You know,  _it_. Really, its been too awfully long."

"Really?" Harry laid his book down on his chest. "Has it been that long?"

"Oh yes." Draco smiled wickedly. "Too long indeed."

" _Draco_..."

"Oh c'mon, Harry." He pleaded. "All that time in Russia. It seems a shame to waste it."

Harry sighed and placed his book on the nightstand. "Ve vill conquer ze earth. And zhen, ve vill kill moose and squirrel!"

"Ah..." Draco sighed. "The  _Boris Badenov_ voice. It gets me everytime."

"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Draco nodded, melting into his chest. "Oh yes, definitely."

_Click_  went the light on the nightstand and many unmentionable things began occuring.


End file.
